<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Changed by MmbBlossom14</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24236488">Changed</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MmbBlossom14/pseuds/MmbBlossom14'>MmbBlossom14</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Riverdale (TV 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, New York City, Old Friends, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:33:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,357</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24236488</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MmbBlossom14/pseuds/MmbBlossom14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Old lovers offering a helping hand to help. They haven't seen each other in 5 years. One now engaged and the other cruising through life. What happens when the direction of life you had planned has gone all wrong? Would you let an old lover help you out.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Archie Andrews/Veronica Lodge, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones, Betty Cooper/Reggie Mantle, Fangs Fogarty/Kevin Keller, Reggie Mantle/Josie McCoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Betty Cooper moved to LA when she was 18. She left her childhood sweetheart behind. He knew she deserved a better life than being tied to him. </p><p>He wasn't a good man at that time but Betty didn't care at that time she loved him with all her heart.</p><p>A lass time moves on. People come in an out of people's lifes. Betty has seen many people come into her life and not many people stay. It's sad it was but its the reality of life. </p><p>Now 25 she is engaged to whom she thinks is her life partner. It was never the man she thought she end up marrying but she was happy. Betty Cooper was getting married to Reggie Mantel. It sort of just happened over the years. He was the only other person in Riverdale that moved up there. They were experiencing similar things and slowly but surly they fell in love. </p><p>A part of her always felt like she wars disrespecting her ex.  His high school bully was now her boyfriend. Now her fiancèe. But that quickly changed he told her to experience life to the fullest. Stop looking back on the old. Stop worrying there's so much more to life than anxiety.</p><p>A part of her ex was always different with her. She loved him and he loved her. He wasn't this terrifying, dangerous gang leader. To her he was the damaged loner outsider from the wrong side of the tracks.</p><p>Betty knew he has done unforgettable things but he had too to survive in Riverdale. Yet it follows you ever where you go.</p><p>Jughead Jones moved to New York. He wanted to move away from Riverdale. Too much negativity follows him there. Yet with follows him ever where. With a slight record it harmed him. </p><p>He's moved drugs, he's hurt people and all that was to protect the ones he loved. Yet now that harmed him trying to move on. </p><p>Trying to publish his book was the worst experience ever. Each publisher kept shooting him down. </p><p>Yet now he has a small dive bar in New York. He connected with Tom when he first came to New York five years ago. Sadly he passed a year ago leaving the bar to Jughead.</p><p>Yet he was getting by slowly.</p><p>___</p><p>Back in LA:</p><p>Betty was the head editor at Golden Rise Magazine. She loved her job. To her it didn't feel like a job. Betty was doing something she was good at. She was looking at different writing seeing new talent. She was also allowed to write articles. So for her it's a win win.</p><p>Betty was currently at the office late. She would work late twice a week. It was so she could get everything done and not bring it home. </p><p>Its something she learnt from her parents. You need separation and that's what she did.</p><p>"You still here?" Her boss asked.</p><p>"Yeah Monny, I'm almost done." Betty smiled. </p><p>"Go home. Finish this in the morning." Monny told her. "You're an amazing worker. Go home to your fiancèe."</p><p>Betty smiled widely. "He's probably made dinner for me. He can't cook but the thought is sweet." She told her.</p><p>"Go you can't keep him waiting."</p><p>Betty nodded as she saved the document. Monny has always seen Betty as a daughter figure to her. She's seen all the highs and lows. They grew close in the many hours they've spent late at the office. </p><p>Betty headed home. She was so excited to see Reggie. He did promise he would so she was hopeful. Betty unlocked her door to see two plates eaten on the table. </p><p>That wasn't so weird. He would have friends over. They were probably out in the garden playing football. She headed to her room to get her pjs for a shower. As she headed in she saw clothes on the floor. Betty picked up a female bra that had leapod print on.</p><p>As she headed out to find the shower was running. Her suspicions were running high. She felt uncomfortable and disheartened.  Betty pushed the door open to see the steamy shower.</p><p>She rubbed the steam away to see Reggie pushed against the shower with Josie on top of him. Both their eyes locked with Betty. Her heart sank to her feet. She didn't think twice when she threw the ring at him before grabbing her purse and passport.</p><p>That hurt Betty. Deep down she thought that he had changed and he wasn't that dick of a bulldog anymore. She was blind sighted by the changed they faced together.</p><p>Betty didn't waste any time she headed to the airport. She needed to see her girls. Kevin and Veronica. She knew they would wrip him into a new one.</p><p>She was at the airport buying a one way ticket to New York. Lucky one was boarding in half an hour. Betty ran through the airport. She hasn't allowed herself to cry yet. The plane journey allowed herself to cry.</p><p>All the hosts kept asking her if she okay. She explained to them as they gave her a gin to ease the pain. They let her vent but it wasn't enough. It made her feel worse.</p><p>Landing in New York felt like a breath of fresh air. She knew she wanted a bar before going to Veronica's door step. She wasn't ready so she took a cab to down to Brooklyn. She knew it wasn't the best part of New York but it was affordable. Most importantly all her friends were there.</p><p>Betty found a small dive bar. The bar was called Blue B's dive bar. She headed in and sat at the bar. The bar tender was on what looked like a serious phone call. </p><p>"Seriously? Barb. Penny has a worse  record than I do. Please Barb let me have full custody. I've changed. I've changed ever since the car accident. Dad died and now my mum died due to the fucking violence. If you've seen I've changed can she come into my custody."</p><p>"Yes but only if the judge sees it too." Barb explained.</p><p>"Fine deal. I'll see you Wednesday."</p><p>Betty saw the man angrily put the phone done. He glanced over at her. "What can I get you?" He asked from across the bar.</p><p>"Pink gin no scratch that something fucking strong." Betty told him.</p><p>The man poured her a drink and handed it to her. He looked at her and froze. It couldn't be. Betty glanced up and gasped. It couldn't be right?</p><p>"Jughead?"</p><p>"Betty?"</p><p>Betty smiled at him faintly. They hadn't seen one another for 5 years. He knew about her engagement. He was happy she moved on. Jughead wanted her to be happy.</p><p>"Where's the fiancèe?" Jughead questioned.</p><p>Betty downed the whisky and coughed as she tapped her glass for more. Jughead poured her some more as she downed that one too.</p><p>"Slow down light weight. What happened?" He asked concerned.</p><p>He would only ever show true concern for her and his family. His family meaning JB and the serpents.</p><p>"I came home from working late and found him fucking the one and only pussy cat." Betty teared up.</p><p>"Josie? But I thought she was on tour."</p><p>"She is but she made a pit stop to pussy wet road way." She sighed.</p><p>Jughead couldn't help but laugh. Betty could be a great comedian when she wanted too. </p><p>"Have you really changed?" Betty changed the subject. Jughead nodded. Betty raised her eyebrows up at him. "I have... I'm trying." He sighed. </p><p>Betty looked at him again. Jughead sighed again looking at her. "I have been trying. I've been trying to get Bean out of foster care and into my care." Betty instantly looked concerned.</p><p>"And?"</p><p>"My record is preventing me. They're stupid high school mistakes! I've been in the dumping group before. Betts she won't stand a chance. Polly is apparently my aunt. How convenient? They're thinking about giving her to her. I've been going to court date after court date. Barb won't put a good word for me until I've settled down." Jughead explained.</p><p>"Juggie I'm sorry." Betty rested her hand on his.</p><p>"No I'm sorry. What a fucking dickhead! Why the fuck would he cheat? Is he blind?"</p><p>"No apparently I am. I work late twice a week. It's the perfect opportunity to get cheated on." Betty hit her head against the counter.</p><p>"Please say you've slapped him?" Jughead asked hopefully.</p><p>"God I wish. They were mid fuck when I caught them. Remember that time we did it in the shower? How we were pushed up against the wall me on top of you. We were thrusting so hard our eyes were rolling to the back of our head in pleasure?" Betty described.</p><p>Jughead nodded. </p><p>"Well I caught them in that moment. I threw the ring at him as I ran out there. I haven't turned my phone on. Its 1 in the morning. I have work tomorrow in LA. I don't ever want to go back there. I only want to go back to get my things." </p><p>"Wow that's fucked Betts. I'm going shut the bar now but you can stay. We can talk." He told her. </p><p>"Wait you own this place?" Betty looked at him impressed.</p><p>"We'll we do have a lot to catch up on Betts." Jughead teased.</p><p>_____</p><p>The bar was fully shut and cleaned when they moved into the booth. Jughead made her a burger and fries before sitting with her. </p><p>He hadn't seen her in five years and in each year she had grown with more beauty. He had no clue how that was possible.</p><p>"So the bar?" Betty prompted eating the chips.</p><p>"Not yet. We haven't stopped talking about the prick." </p><p>Betty groaned upset. "It hurts Juggie so badly. He never really loved me. I wasted five years of my life on him. I want to make him jealous and pay. He is missing out on all of this." Betty sighed. </p><p>"Well I always knew you could do better." Jughead gave her that charming smile.</p><p>"Enough about him now the bar?" Betty questioned drinking. </p><p>"What is there to say really? The man  that owned it before whooped my ass into shape. He helped me change and I'm still changing but Tom passed last year. He was like the father I never had. He knew I could do better and left me this place." Jughead smiled sadly.</p><p>"That's sweet."</p><p>"He was the best. Him and Pops would have gotten along like a house on fire." He shrugged.</p><p>Betty nodded drinking as her phone came on. She sighed as her phone was blowing up. It was mainly from him. Betty didn't have the mental capacity to deal with him.</p><p>She threw her phone across the bar. "That mother fucker!" Betty screamed. </p><p>"Hey he doesn't deserve you. You want to make him jealous?" Betty nodded as she cried. "I need help."</p><p>Betty looks at him curiously.</p><p>"We're old friends and lovers. Reggie can't stand me. He thought he won when he asked you to marry him. We could fake date? It shows I'm settling down. We could make Regggie so jealous." Jughead suggested.</p><p>Betty sat there toying with the idea. </p><p>"Think about it. Sleep on it and your staying the night you light weight." Jughead teased.</p><p>Betty Cooper was broken hearted. She never expected to spontaneous end up in New York City. She never imagined showing up at her ex boyfriend's bar.</p><p>Maybe this was a sign.</p><p>Maybe Betty Cooper had to do this to heal her broken heart. Maybe she had to do this to help Jughead. He was a family man through and through and he would change for his sister.</p><p>Maybe it was the universe way of saying let go Betty Cooper and should she let go?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sun shone through the blindes of the apartment of the upstairs bar. Her phone alarm rang through as she had a splitting head ache. She woke up with the sent of cigarettes and aftershave. A smell she used to know all too well.</p><p>Betty turned around to see a note and two paracetamol left out for her. She took it and the ice cold water and downed it. </p><p>She got up to shut the curtain and to the smell of bacon. Her mouth was watering. With Reggie they followed his diet and she missed bacon and all things greasy.</p><p>Her mind was foggy but she remembered some parts. Betty followed the scent of the bacon. She saw coffee and bacon and waffles on a separate plate. She came over and took some bacon from his plate.</p><p>"Betts!"</p><p>"So good." She moaned.</p><p>"Seriously nothing has changed. This is mine. Yours is in the oven to warm up." Jughead mumbled.</p><p>"Shush my head hurts." </p><p>Jughead rolled his eyes. He headed to pass her the food. Betty ate the bacon separately to her waffles. She then poured maple syrup on them.</p><p>"Want coffee princess?" He teased.</p><p>Betty rolled her eyes back at him. "No I want a gin and tonic. Yes I need coffee." She shovels food into her mouth. </p><p>Jughead got a picture of her from the side. Her hair was down she was freezing cold in one of Jughead's flannels. It happened last night she was shivering and he gave it to her.</p><p>He poured the coffee as he ate his own food. "Is the perfect Betty Cooper going to pull a sickie?" Jughead teased.</p><p>"Most definitely. I haven't got the mental capacity to work and I don't want to work from home." Betty continued to eat.</p><p>"Betts he's really done a number on you baby girl." </p><p>"Don't call me that Juggie. I am no ones baby girl. I am my own baby girl." She told him. Jughead smiled softly at him.</p><p>Betty looked at the clock and knew Monny would be there. She also couldn't lie to Monny. All she can do at this point was telling the truth. Betty figured it was at least good to tell the truth once before she starts lying to the world.</p><p>Betty called Monny and put it on loud speaker. It rang and rang before it instantly came through.</p><p>"Hello Betty. You okay?"  Monny asked concerned.</p><p>"I won't be coming in today or at all. I'm handing my notice in. I love you guys at  Golden Rise but Reggie cheated on me. I jumped on a flight to New York. My friends are here. My family are in Riverdale. I just need to be with them. I am so incredibly sorry Monny." </p><p>"Don't be daft. My sister works at the New York base of Golden Rise her name is Mindy. I've told her about you. I'm sure she will be happy to take you. I'll give her a call and if she emails you. You have a transfer. No way are we losing the best worker." Monny told her.</p><p>Betty smiled softly. Monny was truly the best. "Thank you. I really appreciate this." She whispered tearing up.</p><p>"Nonsense we're family."</p><p>Betty wrapped up the call feeling a hundred times better. Jughead just gave her that devilish smile.</p><p>"Jug I'm in. Reg hates you and I love Bean. She won't remember me but she deserves to be with family." Betty smiled at him. </p><p>She was still in incredibly pain but being around him she couldn't help herself. It didn't matter to her that he was a bad boy. He always had a soft side with her.</p><p>"Really?" Jughead smiled excitedly.</p><p>Betty nodded. "Think about it Juggie. Ex high school lover now back in your life.  She can see you've truly changed. She's seen all the bad and good but you broke up with her because you knew she deserved better. By the way I've later learnt there is no better. You learn to settle if love doesn't find you. Anyway, Juggie I've seen you at your worst and best at your darkest of times. I'm sure Barb will remember me. I was quit persistent in getting her to find you a foster family in Riverdale. Its perfect." She explained.</p><p>"Won't people think I'm your rebound?" Jughead questioned.</p><p>"Mosy likely but won't most people think I'm another sex buddy? Another flavour of the week?" Betty asked back.</p><p>"Most likely but we can prove it's not." He smiled.</p><p>"And have a fighting chance at getting Bean home and making Reggie know you don't play a Cooper."</p><p>"So what's the starting plan people know your engaged?" </p><p>Betty took a sip of her coffee thinking. "Pea has slipped up multiple times right?" She asked.</p><p>"Betts he is a football player for the big leagues. Have you not seen the paparazzi photos of him and a member of the cheer team? Slipped up? The whole nation knows he is a douche." Jughead told her.</p><p>"So I come out publicly some how. Take a photo of you and put it on my Instagram. Something like old friends in bad times?" Betty thought.</p><p>"That could work. I can put something like...coffee date or mornings are better with company."</p><p>"The last one." Betty smiled taking a picture of Jughead from the side drinking coffee.</p><p>They both uploaded them. Betty wanted to block Reggie but knew if she didn't he couldn't see. But he could see through Jughead's.</p><p>In a matter of seconds she had a face time call from the group chat. Jughead knew that face. Betty didn't want to pick up but if she didn't they would be around in the matter of 20 minutes.</p><p>"Hi guys." Betty reluctantly answered.</p><p>"What happened? How did you get here? How are you at Jughead's bar? He tells no one about?" They both fired questions at her.</p><p>"Reggie cheated, a plane and I needed a drink and this was the closes bar that was half an hour away from you guys." Betty answered truthfully.</p><p>"Hold up! Rewind." Kevin said. </p><p>"That mother fucker good for nothing." Veronica muttered. Archie came behind her and hugged her. "What's up baby? Your best man a fucking cheater."</p><p>"The wedding is in 5 months. What has he done now?" Archie sighed.</p><p>"Cheated on Betty. B honey stay with us until you can find a place and job." Veronica told her.</p><p>"Or there's mine. Fangs won't mind." Kevin smiled.</p><p>"Kev I'll stay at yours. There's less stress on wedding shit over there. Sorry V." Betty looked at her.</p><p>"Actually that's probably wise." Veronica shrugged.</p><p>"Have you two fucked?" Kevin questioned.</p><p>"What no? He let me crash here. He is being the perfect gentleman." Betty smiled at him. Jughead shrugged eating his food. </p><p>"Ha that's funny." Veronica laughed.</p><p>"I have to go. I'll be around later." Betty ended the call. Jughead just laughed at her. "What?" She questioned.</p><p>"You'll end up killing them. I have a spare room. I am looking for an apartment too. I know they won't approve of Bean living above a bar. But if they annoy you too much. I have a spare bed."</p><p>Betty nodded as she continued to eat.</p><p>____</p><p>Later that day Betty was around at Kevin's. Veronica was there too. They wanted to know about the Instagram post. </p><p>"So you and Jughead? Is that happening again?" Veronica asked.</p><p>"Maybe. He didn't take advantage of me yesterday." Betty smiled softly.</p><p>"Its like high school again. God he has a soft spot for you. The tough guy in love. The only person can change him is the perfect girl next door." Kevin squealed.</p><p>"Stop I'm just out a serious relationship remember? If something happens happens." Betty shrugged.</p><p>Her friends smirked putting dirth dancing on.</p><p>Meanwhile at Blue B's The serpents, Archie and Toni was there. Jughead was serving them drinks.</p><p>"So hobo you and my cousin? What happened to Reg." Cheryl asked.</p><p>"He cheated and me Betts are friends."</p><p>"Just friends." Toni smirked. </p><p>"Do just friends where each others flannels?" Fangs asked.</p><p>"Fangs shut it." </p><p>"Just wait till she finds out that the bar is named after her." Pea teased.</p><p>"I could ban you." Jughead glared at them.</p><p>"You wouldn't dare." Toni said.</p><p>"Well shut up. Yes the bar is named after her...maybe us but the blue and gold was important to us and she is pure gold. So... but that was in the past." He rambled on. </p><p>"Yeah the past." They all looked at one another.</p><p>Jughead just walked away to serve a regular. He couldn't deal with them.</p><p>This was a good sign. </p><p>Their friends believed them. If their friends believe them could they fake it to the whole world.</p><p>Was it really possible to get JB back?</p><p>Was the world in their favour?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Comments and kudos are always appreciated. Don't be a silent reader go show some love.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A few weeks later Betty had fully moved into her new position at Golden Rise magazine in New York. Mindy was lovely. She new Monny had a twin but it was uncanny how a like they were.</p><p>She hasn't been back to LA since. She has had her LA friends pack her things up as she paid for movers. She didn't want to see him at all.</p><p>Betty had changed her number so Reggie couldn't contact her. It was a perfect decision. </p><p>Betty was currently at home when she had an early sunday delivery. She answered the door to the biggest bunch of sunflowers and wildflowers bouquet and her favourite chocolates. She pulled the note off of them and smiled. </p><p>- I hope I got this right. It's been a long time. Anyway something to brighten your day.- </p><p>Betty smiled at them she snapped a photo. She put it on her Instagram with the caption. 'Flowers are the way to my heart. Thank you &lt;3'</p><p>As soon that was uploading she called Jughead. "Hi Betts." Jughead smiled.</p><p>"Thank you. They're my favourites." Betty heard him let a sigh of relief out. "Thank god I got it right."</p><p>"You did. Reg got me tulips. They're my grandmother's favourites not mine. Do I look 70?"</p><p>Jughead laughed softly. "No not at all. Are you working on Monday?" He wondered.</p><p>"Yeah why?" She asked.</p><p>"I have a meeting with barb. She keeps seeing things about you. The guys mentioned you in their meetings. She wants to meet you. This is like a major step in thinking I've changed." Jughead explained.</p><p>"I can come. I'll just have to take it as my lunch break." Betty told him.</p><p>"Its at 1pm at the diner anyway." Jughead smiled.</p><p>"Perfect. I'll see you then?"</p><p>"Nope I'm a gentleman so I am picking you up."</p><p>Betty couldn't help but smile. Kevin came to get a drink. He smiled happily seeing the smile on her face. He was happy that they were going on a lunch date.</p><p>"Okay, bye Juggie."</p><p>"Bye baby." Jughead ended the call.</p><p>Hearing Jughead call her baby she had gotten butterflies. She hadn't been called baby in a while. Reggie called her honey, darling or babe. He called everyone that. So hearing the word baby she felt like she was 16 again. Betty kind of loved the feeling. </p><p>______</p><p>Monday came and Betty was at work. He headed up to her desk to surprise her. She already knew he would be coming but she never expected him to bring her more flowers.</p><p>"Juggie you didn't have too." Betty smiled.</p><p>"Anything for my girlfriend." He winked.</p><p>"Fake." She whispered.</p><p>"So? They don't know that." Jughead held her hands. </p><p>Betty smiled as she squeezed his hands. He grabbed her bag for her. She just blushed as Jughead smiled. </p><p>They headed to the diner that Barb and Jughead would normally meet at. Jughead held the door open for her. Reggie never held the door open for her.</p><p>"What's our back story?" Betty asked. </p><p>"Keep it close to the truth. Your my ex and back in town." Jughead told her.</p><p>Betty nodded.</p><p>They sat in the booth together as Jughead pulled her in for his side. Betty rested her head on his side. She laughed softly to herself.</p><p>"What?" He smiled.</p><p>"Its like were in high school again.  Its nice... is Reg jealous?" </p><p>"He keeps looking at my insta stories and messaging me to leave you alone. I think so." Jughead told her.</p><p>Betty smiled happily. "Good I am hot as fuck." She glanced at him.</p><p>"You are." </p><p>Jughead saw Barb and he kissed Betty's head. Betty was surprised but she realised Barb was here. She then wrapped her arms around him. Betty would do anything for Jughead to get Bean back.</p><p>"Forsythe your on time." Barb looked surprised.</p><p>"Of course Barb. I always am when I'm not it's the New York traffic." He told her.</p><p>"Its not as bad as LA Juggie." Betty smiled at him.</p><p>"So this is the women?"</p><p>"Sorry how rude of me. I'm Elizabeth Cooper." Betty smiled.</p><p>Barb shook her hand smiling. "How do you know Forsythe?" She questioned.</p><p>"My Juggie." Betty looked at him. "We are old lovers. I've seen his shiningans but he was heart  broken when Gladys took her. Anyway I digress. We were high school lovers. I moved away for college and after recent events I'm back in New York. He's helped me through things and it just kind of happened."</p><p>"Do you think he's changed?" Barb asked.</p><p>"Truthfully yes. He knew he had to do better for his family and he has. He has realised there's more to life than Riverdale and I am so proud of him." Betty answered truthfully.</p><p>Jughead squeezed her tightly. Coming from her it meant everything. Barb had a hopefully look in her eyes.</p><p>"Any progress in flat hunting?" </p><p>"I have a few more viewings." Jughead told her.</p><p>"Penny has a house in Riverdale." Barb told him.</p><p>Jughead sighed. Betty squeezed his hands. </p><p>"In all honesty Riverdale is an unstable town. We're lucky to have escaped." Betty answered. "We're also close to finding a place."</p><p>"You'll be living together?"</p><p>"We're viewing the flats together." Jughead answered. "We're helping one another."</p><p>"I mean I freak out and it's not like LA viewings."</p><p>"That's true. It's a different kind of crazy." Barb laughed.</p><p>"Tell me about it. Juggie has been a saint." Betty smiled at him. </p><p>Jughead kissed her cheek. Betty just blushed. It felt weird. They haven't kissed like that since high school. She kind of missed it.</p><p>They talked for an hour or so before Barb had to go. </p><p>"Jug you can have visiting rights. That's a start. Just between us Penny doesn't have that. So this is step one to getting in full custody." She told him.</p><p>Jughead jumped up and hugged her excitedly. "Barb thank you so much!" He was crying.</p><p>Betty just sat there smiling at him. Jughead never cried. He only cried by himself or in front of Betty. The only person he has ever felt comfortable enough to be so vulnerable with. </p><p>Barb smiled before leaving. Jughead turned to Betty and hugged her. He was still crying. Betty smiled at him as she wiped his tears away. </p><p>"Thank you so much Betty. You have no idea how much this means to me. Seriously." Jughead couldn't help himself. </p><p>He didn't know what came over himself as he kissed her softly. Betty was shocked but kissed him back. She would be lying if she said she didn't miss his lips. They slowly pulled away to a pit of silence. Jughead paid the bill as they headed out. He was the first person to break the silence.</p><p>"Let me take you back to the office." Jughead smiled.</p><p>"I'd like that." Betty smiled back at him. </p><p>Jughead held her hand as Betty took a picture of their hands. Jughead smirked at her as he snapped a picture with her messy face. He leaned over and wiped the sauce from her lips.</p><p>"Still a messy eater Betts." He teased.</p><p>"What? I am sorry but I will not be shamed for liking food. I  am a women with an appetite." Betty shrugged. "Do you think I get this beach bod easily?"</p><p>"Definitely. You've always been stunning."</p><p>Betty blushed rolling her eyes. "Yet still a sweet talker." </p><p>"Duh... how do you think I get the girls?" Jughead winked.</p><p>Betty rolled her eyes laughing. "Yet I'm the only girl that will ever see the true Forsythe." </p><p>"I sincerely regret telling you my real name." He sighed.</p><p>"I would have found it out. I am so good at that." Betty playfully nudged him.</p><p>"Its impossible to keep a surprise secret from you. Remember the time you  spoilt your own birthday surprise?" Jughead reminded her.</p><p>"What? You were being incredibly suspicious. And really you thrusted Archie with a secret? He cracked in a matter of moments. All I had to do was put some scissors near his guitar and he was singing like a humming bird. He spoiled it." Betty smirked.</p><p>"I do have to admit that was evil and cunning in the perfect way." He laughed."He came to me saying I owed him Pops for his harm in all this."</p><p>"And did you?"</p><p>"You mean I bought pops for me and I gave him a frie?" Jughead looked at her. "Hell yes. He was pissed and it was funny."</p><p>"Remember when I threw you a surprise party?" Jughead practically shuddered at the memory. "I hate parties." He sighed.</p><p>"Don't I know it. I regret it instantly that was our first argument." Betty said.</p><p>"Yet it wasn't the worst." Jughead laughed softly. "What was your first argument with Reggie?"</p><p>"To be honest their wasn't one. I should have taken that as a red flag."</p><p>"Arguments are healthy. We learnt that." He said.</p><p>"We also learnt that makeup sex was pretty good." Betty teased.</p><p>"I can't argue on that part."</p><p>"Because I normally win." She smirked.</p><p>Jughead playfully rolled his eyes. They normally came to an agreement. </p><p>It didn't take them long to get to the office when they were in the car. Betty left him at the door. They hugged and kissed each others checks. No one was around but her work colleagues knew she was 'dating' him. So in reality they had to keep appearances up.</p><p>Betty smiled to herself. She felt bad for using him. She knew it was his suggestion but she was still guilty. However the fact that Reggie was jealous made it all the better. </p><p>Things have started to look up. Reggie Mantel was jealous and Jughead got visiting rights of JB.</p><p>Everything seemed like it was finally becoming just peachy.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you are enjoying it so far. Leave a comment and a like</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Betty was loving her new life in New York. It wasn't so bad rekindling with Jughead. She wad excelling in her job. Mindy loved her just like her sister did. When they needed someone to go to the LA firm Monny asked Betty. She wanted to see her.</p><p>Betty was currently at the bar with her old childhood friends. Betty wasn't drinking as she was working in the morning. Next weekend they had the visit with JB.</p><p>"So the wedding is in 4 months now." Cheryl smiled.</p><p>"I'm shitting bricks." Archie laughed.</p><p>"Hey!" Veronica pouted. </p><p>"I'm kidding." He looked at them mouthing 'no I'm not.' The group laughed.</p><p>"I'm so excited to let my hair down and party." Betty told them.</p><p>"Your going to look stunning." Jughead leaned over the bar and kissed her. Betty kissed him back happily. "Thank you baby." She smiled.</p><p>The door opened and Reggie came in. He shouted Betty's name.</p><p>"Can we talk?"  Betty sighed as Jughead came around and hugged her. "Get lost Reggie. You don't deserve to talk to me. Why the hell come to New York?" Betty snapped.</p><p>"To talk? We are engaged."</p><p>Betty rolled her eyes. "Were." He corrected.</p><p>"Please can we talk?" </p><p>"Only with Juggie here." She told him.</p><p>"What he's not your boyfriend?" Reggir glared at Jughead.</p><p>"He is." </p><p>Betty wanted to piss Reggie off. She leaned up and kissed Jughead softly. Jughead knew what she was doing and was all for it. He deepened the kiss smiling into. Betty smiled too. If she was being honest Jughead would forever be a good kisser. </p><p>"Hmm baby." Betty smiled. Jughead pulled away smirking. "Later?"</p><p>"Definitely." She smiled.</p><p>"Reggie why don't you speak to Betty in my office." </p><p>Jughead had the other bar tender take over the bar. He headed to the office with them. Betty was trying to stay calm but she was one Betty or Elizabeth away from exploding.</p><p>Betty sat on Jughead's lap to make Reggie even more jealous. Jughead happily obliged hugged her back. He kissed her neck for show. Reggie never did that. It was one of Betty's turn on and Jughead knew that, that's if he even remembered.</p><p>"Baby." Betty groaned.</p><p>"Hmm." He continued to kiss her.</p><p>"Later." She giggled.</p><p>"I won't forget this time." Betty playfully rolled his eyes. "I'm being serious Betts."</p><p>"I'm going to throw up." Reggie coughed.</p><p>"Speak then leave." Betty ordered.</p><p>Jughead loved seeing Betty bossy. He squeezed her as she smiled. Reggie just glared at Jughead.</p><p>"So speak Reginald." </p><p>"Look I'm sorry I hurt you." Betty just scoffed. "I didn't but I need to tell you I need the ring and the house. I'm now engaged to Josie."</p><p>Betty saw stars. Jughead could see her mind going a mile a minute. "You made a lucky escape beautiful." He whispered in her ear.</p><p>Betty instantly relaxed.</p><p>"Get the fuck out. Take everything just get out!" </p><p>Reggie nodded as Betty threw her shoe at him. She was going full dark Betty pushing him out screaming. She shut the door and collapsed to the floor crying. Of course he was going to marry Josie. </p><p>Jughead came over and crouched down in front of her. "Do you need a hug? I know this is all fake but my hugs won't be." Betty nodded. Jughead gently pulled her into his embrace. Betty broke down crying.</p><p>"Seriously no one wants me. I only can get you because we're faking it." Betty cried.</p><p>Jughead kissed her head holding her tightly. "Betts I didn't fake it in high school. You were my everything. You are stunning, smart, stubborn and ambitious.  You are amazing and loved." He kissed her head.</p><p>"You really think all of that still?" She whispered.</p><p>"I still do. You are even more amazing. You've grown into a stunning women." Jughead told her.</p><p>"Thank you. Sorry for my break down." </p><p>"I would rather have you break down in my arms then alone. We don't need old habits to reoccur." He opened her hands to see the old crescent scars on her palms. He kissed her palms before closing them again.</p><p>Betty hugged him again harder. "Juggie this is still all fake right?" Betty asked.</p><p>"Old feelings are practically non existent. It's all fake." He lied.</p><p>Jughead was getting blurred between liking her again but knowing its just to get JB back. She had came out of a serious relationship and they ended on uncomfortable terms. Over the years they knew they had to separate to find their true selves to maybe one day come back together stronger.</p><p>"Thank you for this."</p><p>"No I should thank you." Jughead smiled at her.</p><p>"Your family Juggie. Even if we did end on funny terms." Betty whispered.</p><p>"Look Betts I wanted to apologise for that. I was a loner kids that had this beautiful girlfriend. I honestly didn't understand how I got you. I knew you deserved a life outside of Riverdale. You shouldn't have been stuck in a cruel town like that. We went through so much and I knew in the end you deserved better. You deserved to get put a town and into a city where Cooper wasn't a bad thing. I didn't think I  deserved to escape Riverdale. I was punishing myself and in the end I punished you. I'm sorry Betts."</p><p>Betty just hugged him softly. "I know baby. It's my fault too." It just slipped out. Jughead smiled at her.</p><p>_____</p><p>Saturday came and Jughead was so happy. He has gotten JB an ipod for her music. She has been wanting one. Music was her escape and she was amazing at it. </p><p>Betty came by the bar to wish him luck. She dropped him some chocolates off so he could post about it. </p><p>"You remembered my favourite chocolate." Jughead smiled at her.</p><p>"I mean it's not hard. You eat anything." Betty teased.</p><p>"True." He laughed softly </p><p>"Jug just be yourself with Bean. She misses you and wants to be with family."</p><p>"Thanks Betts. You are truly amazing." He kissed her cheek without thinking.</p><p>"Go enjoy it."</p><p>Jughead took JB to the music museum in New York. She was 12 and she adored everything punk rock and just music in general.</p><p>"Jug this is amazing! And now your back with B!"</p><p>"How do you know?" He asked.</p><p>"I saw your Instagram." Bean smiled."Do you love her? She was always around when we were little. She was the best."</p><p>"I do still love her. I've never stopped."<br/>JB looked at her confused. "We dated in high school. I was stubborn and she deserved a better life than Riverdale." He explained.</p><p>"Tell her!"</p><p>"Bean she knows. I show her and she knows." Jughead smiled.</p><p>He hoped she knew. He tried to show her how he still loved her. Yet she was still nursing a broken heart.</p><p>"I can't wait to meet her again." JB smiled.</p><p>"I"ll have to ask her when she's free. She is a busy worker." Jughead hugged her. </p><p>JB brought her phone out and snapped a photo of them. She sent it to him. "I want to remember this day. I miss being home. I miss you. I don't know Penny so why are they trying to put me with her. " she ranted.</p><p>Jughead smiled softly at her."I'm trying to not let that happen." He sighed.</p><p>"I know and I keep tell them I want to be with you. They are ignoring me." JB explained.</p><p>"We'll get there been. I need an apartment that isn't above a bar. I'm getting there." Jughead reassured her.</p><p>"I know." Bean smiled at him.</p><p>"In unity there's strength." Jughead smiled. </p><p>"Duh." She giggled.</p><p>The rest of the day went well. Jughead loved spending time with Bean. He was so thankful for Betty. Without her this wouldn't be possible. </p><p>Jughead was so thankful for Betty. She has  taught him and brought him to be so thankful for a lot of things.</p><p>Jughead did love her. It's been so long but he has never stopped. Betty has done more for him than she will ever know. Ever since she was gone he would think what would Betty do.</p><p>Now this fake love situation lines could easily become blurred.</p><p>Maybe just maybe they already have.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A couple weeks have passed and Jughead saw JB each sunday. He would eagerly wait for sundays. Sundays became his favourite days.</p><p>Betty and Jughead would spend there days or nights together if they could. She was so work focused. Betty wasn't looking for anything romantic so she was just worked focused. </p><p>Most nights when Jughead wasn't working at the bar they would watch a movie. Betty would snuggle into his side as Jughead wrote away writing his book. Every so often Betty glanced over and took a sneak peek off his work.</p><p>He would get embarrassed and closed his laptop. Betty just smiled at him as Jughead smiled back. They had gotten into this routine of spending nights together.</p><p>They were currently at Betty's apartment. She was making dinner for them. Jughead was trying to help but Betty was reluctant.</p><p>"Betts let me help." Jughead pouted.</p><p>"No your eating everything already."</p><p>"But I am hungry." He sighed. </p><p>Betty turned around as she fed him a piece of pepper. Jughead ate it happily as he hugged her. She smiled at him as she hugged him back.</p><p>"Will you stop eating everything now and help me?" Betty pouted at him this time.</p><p>"But... but food." Jughead rested his head on her shoulder. </p><p>"I know and I'm hungry too." She glanced up at him.</p><p>Jughead couldn't help himself as he kissed her. Betty sank into the kiss. She loved kissing him she forgot how good his lips were. Kissing him was like her own drug. Kissing him made forget the everything. She pulled away to stir the mince. </p><p>"Can I help now?" Jughead whispered in his ear. </p><p>"Maybe if you stop eating the mince."</p><p>"Fine." He smiled. </p><p>Betty handed him a knife to cut up the mince. She was getting the pasta sauce out the fridge.</p><p>"So are you enjoying seeing Bean?" Betty asked.</p><p>"Yep you have no idea. I think we're close. There is one thing." Jughead bit his lip nervously</p><p>"And that is?"</p><p>"She wants to see you." He smiled.</p><p>Betty smiled faintly. "She wants to see  me? I haven't seen her since high school." Betty was shocked.</p><p>"Well I might have talked highly about you." Jughead blushed.</p><p>"Did Jughead Jones blush?"</p><p>"Yeah I did. Did you have a problem?" He asked.</p><p>"Nope I like seeing your walls down." Betty admitted.</p><p>Jughead hugged her tightly. "I would like to see  her. But I am your fake girlfriend and real friend. I wouldn't want to confuse her." She told him.</p><p>"Well she saw my Instagram and I had to tell her you were."</p><p>"That's okay." Betty smiled.</p><p>"Really?" </p><p>Betty nodded at him. "I like Bean. Plus you help me and I help you." She kissed him.</p><p>"No one is around. You didn't have to kiss me yet you did." Jughead pointed out.</p><p>"You kissed me too." Betty pointed out too.</p><p>"I think you like me again." He cockily said.</p><p>"I don't know. I just know that I miss this." She kissed him.</p><p>"Well I miss you."</p><p>"I am incredible." Betty giggled.</p><p>Jughead held her close to him. "You are." He couldn't stop himself from moving his hands up and down her body.</p><p>"Juggie." She moaned softly.</p><p>Betty had to cover her mouth  from moaning. Jughead had a smirk plastered on his face. </p><p>"So Veronica and Archie want us to go on a double coffee date tomorrow. If we go to that then we meet up with Bean. We're just going around to the park to see the band play."</p><p>"Okay." Betty smiled.</p><p>They finished eating the food before they headed to bed. They both accidentally fell asleep on her couch. </p><p>____</p><p>The following morning Betty woke to the smell of breakfast. She headed to the kitchen of her small boxed apartment. She walked out to see a bacon sandwich ready for her.</p><p>The smell of salty bacon in the air. The crackling of  the cooking bacon. The coffee already for her.  Betty wanted to cry. Reggie hadn't done that in years. She was always up before him.</p><p>"Morning sleepy head. I know I made you coffee and we're meeting Ron and Arch for coffee  but i know your  grouchy without it first thing." Jughead teased.</p><p>Betty smiled sleepily at him as she slipped it. They spent a nice lazy breakfast together before heading to the coffee shop.</p><p>Approaching to the coffee shop Jughead got his normal order as Betty got an iced tea. She already had coffee and didn't want to over load herself. They sat down with the happy couple to be.</p><p>"B!" Veronica shouted.</p><p>"Hey V." Betty smiled as her and Jughead sat down.</p><p>"How are you guys?" Archie asked them.</p><p>Jughead looked at Betty. Betty couldn't help but smile. "He made me breakfast. I woke up to it." She kissed his cheek.</p><p>Jughead moved to kiss her lips. At this point he didn't care anymore and she didn't care. If she did he would speak out about it.</p><p>"So I'm guessing you don't need your plus one anymore? If you don't we could give Josie one." Veronica thought out.</p><p>"Actually I was hoping to ask Barb if we could bring Bean to the wedding." Jughead smiled hopefully. "Only if that's okay with you guys."</p><p>"Are you kidding me? Of course Jughead. I love Bean and miss her." Archie smiled happily.</p><p>"I like Bean sure." Veronica kissed Archie.</p><p>"She's doing amazing. Betty is finally seeing her since high school."</p><p>"I'm excited. I've missed her so much." Betty hugged Jughead kissing him. "She's missed you. Most importantly I've missed you." Jughead smiled at her happily.</p><p>"Are you ready for the wedding?" Betty asked.</p><p>"I'm so excited." Veronica squealed.</p><p>"Excited to get it over." Archie mumbled.</p><p>"Hey!" Veronica pouted.</p><p>"I'm only teasing. I just want you to be my wife."</p><p>"Nice save." Both  Betty and Jughead mumbled. </p><p>Archie glared at them. They both rolled their eyes. "I  don't want to see Reggie." Betty sighed snuggling into his side.</p><p>Jughead kissed her head. "We'll get through it."</p><p>Betty pulled her phone out and message him.</p><p>B: will we get that far? This is fake right?</p><p>J: yeah we will. I don't think it is anymore.</p><p>B: I guess so. Maybe we just have to be more honest.</p><p>Jughead smiled  at her. </p><p>J: I'd like that.</p><p>The  coffee date passed as they met Barb and JB at the park. Betty was nervous. She hadn't seen since high school. Jughead kept kissing her hands. </p><p>"She loves you. It's okay." </p><p>Jughead pointed out Barb and JB as JB ran over to them. She nearly fell over. Jughead had to stop a snigger. Betty jabbed him in his stomach.</p><p>"Betty!" JB hugged her. Betty hugged her tightly. She pulled away. "Hey bean."</p><p>"I still can't believe Jughead managed to get you as a girlfriend."</p><p>"Yeah well I'm the lucky one." Betty kissed him. </p><p>"We're going to see the band play." JB hugged Jughead. "Let's go."</p><p>Betty followed them to where the band was playing. Different bands would come busk. They sat near them listing to the beautiful music.</p><p>"B would you dance with me?" JB asked.</p><p>"Sure Bean."</p><p>Betty got up and danced around with JB. Jughead was sat watching them happily. Betty pulled Jughead up with them. He rolled his eyes pouting.</p><p>"Baby no." He pulled away. "Baby yes. You have no choice." Betty pulled him back in. Jughead playfully rolled his eyes again as they all began dancing.</p><p>Jughead was just awkwardly swaying side to side. The girls kept teasing him. With each tease from Betty he had a kiss as an apology.</p><p>They headed to get some ice cream from the icecream van an hour later. They sat on a park bench.</p><p>"So Betty do you love Jughead? Jug was devastated when you were over." JB grassed him up.  </p><p>Betty looked at him. Looking at him she felt so much love and care. She remembered how they ended and how she wished it was different. Yet now this felt like a new beginning with them.</p><p>"I do." She answered honestly.</p><p>"Really?"</p><p>Betty nodded as she squeezed Jughead's hand. </p><p>"So he's not a rebound from your ex fiance Reggie?"</p><p>Betty was baffled by that. Jughead was stood there in shock.</p><p>"I love Jughead." Betty repeated.</p><p>"That wasn't the question. Is he a rebound?" Jellybean repeated.</p><p>"No." She answered honestly. </p><p>Jughead hugged Betty from behind. This deal was mainly benefiting him now. He was so close to getting JB in his care. </p><p>Yet throughout these weeks they've been getting closer and closer. They had slipped into old patterns. </p><p>Patterns that are blurring between the lines of reality and fantasy. </p><p>What was real and what was fake?</p><p>Was this a wise idea to start?</p><p>It was time to face reality.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A couple months had passed and it was time for the wedding. Betty was a bag of nerves. She hadn't slept all night. She was staying over at Jughead's. It was  easier for them to travell up to the hotel to get ready for the  bridal and groom suits. </p><p>JB was sleeping in the other room. He had moved to an apartment half an away from the bar. Betty's apartment was half an hour away from her work.</p><p>Jughead was fast asleep next to Betty holding her. They weren't estranged from sharing a bed. It made Betty feel safe. They would always sleep together in high school. Jughead was bouncing from house to house. </p><p>He would always end up at Betty's and they would snuggle up and fall asleep. Just like those nights they were snuggling in bed asleep. Only that one of them were asleep.</p><p>The sun came up and their alarms erupted through the room. Jughead woke up and smiled at her lazily. Betty smiled back down at him.</p><p>"Morning." Betty smiled. </p><p>"You look exhausted." Jughead rolled over and hugged her. </p><p>"I'm nervous.  Reg is going to be there. He's going to make a scene." Betty sighed.</p><p>"I won't let him."</p><p>"You can't promise that Juggie." She hugged him back. "I'm exhausted but I'm going to be busy today." </p><p>"Don't let her be a Bridzilla." Jughead teased.</p><p>"Its Ronnie." Betty giggled.</p><p>Jughead smiled as he leaned up and kissed her softly. "That's true." He mumbled into the kiss.</p><p>"Hmm morning breath." Betty pouted.</p><p>"I don't care." Jughead teased.</p><p>"Okay handsome... I'm so tired."</p><p>"Let me go get you coffee and a bagel." Jughead got up out of bed. </p><p>Betty grabbed his hand and pulled him back down to her. She kissed him softly. Over the couple of months they've been sharing alot more kisses. It's like they've moved on from faking it but the promise of better communication hasn't been kept yet. It was like an unspoken thing between them.</p><p>Jughead kissed her back. He had missed these morning kisses. He hates to admit this but he was getting used to these simple gestures on a morning.</p><p>"Thank you." Betty yawned. "I'll get Bean up. We should ge heading off as soon as possible."</p><p>"I'll make bagels for the car." Jughead told her.</p><p>Betty kissed him again before reluctantly getting out the bed. She knocked on the door before coming into the room. Betty gently woke her up. JB was so excited to see all her family again. She got up with no arguments. She quickly grabbed everything she needed and changed into her sweats before she would change  into the flower girl dress.</p><p>The ride there was quiet. JB had her head phones in whilst Betty was sleeping in the front sleep. Jughead glanced at his sister and Betty and he wanted this life. He wanted to wake up to Betty everyday. He always have wanted that. What he couldn't understand was why wouldn't Reggie?</p><p>Granted that was in his favour he could  win her heart back. He glanced at her again snoring her head off. He smiled at her laughing softly to himself.</p><p>Getting to the hotel at 7am they were all exhausted. They were out their house at 6:15am. When they got there they met Archie and Veronica in their rooms. JB decided to go with her brother.</p><p>Betty got to the bridal room and saw Veronica already freaking out. Betty knew this was going to be along day.</p><p>"Hey V I have coffee." Betty came in smiling.</p><p>"B! Thank god your here! My makeup artist has been in a car accident. I don't know what to do. I don't have a back up. My hair person is running late. She has everyone's hair to do. I paid for everyone to get their hair and makeup done. I am not going to be that bitch and ask for a refund."</p><p>Betty walked up to her and put the coffee down. She gently held Veronica's shoulder. </p><p>"Breath in and out." Betty breathed with her. They did that for a few moments. "I'll do the makeup. I brought my makeup. We'll sort this out. I can do Beans hair and Kev can do his. The hair dresser can just focus on you."</p><p>Veronica nodded starting to breath and calm down."Thank you B. Your a really one." Veronica hugged her. </p><p>"Now let me go tell the boy and T what's happening."</p><p>Veronica nodded.</p><p>_____</p><p>The grooms suit:</p><p>In the boys everyone was calm. They were doing their own hair. The girls would go at their given time to get their hair and makeup done. </p><p>"So its finally the day." Jughead teased.</p><p>"It would have been my day in a few months." Reggie slyly uttered.</p><p>"Now its not. This is Archie's day so pack it the fuck in." Jughead warned.</p><p>"I can't believe it. I'm so happy. We can finally not argue over stupid wedding seating plans that I don't care about."</p><p>The men laughed as Toni rolled her eyes. "You will all see its differently. People care for it. It can cause arguments on your wedding day from your wedding guests." She explained.</p><p>The guys just nodded.</p><p>There was a knock on the door when Reggie answered it. Betty wasn't expecting Reggie to answer the door. She signed as pushed passed him.</p><p>"Baby is everything okay?" Jughead asked.</p><p>"The makeup artist have been in an accident. The hair dresser is running late. I've come to tell T and Bean I'll be doing Beans hair and everyone's makeup." Betty told the whole room.</p><p>Jughead kissed her cheek to try calm her."So bean, T I will be back in an hour. I have to do V's, Josies and Chers. So give me two hours and I can do yours and your hair."</p><p>"Okay but B I will do beans hair to split responsibility. I can do my own hair and makeup." Toni told her.</p><p>"T I could kiss you." Betty teased.</p><p>"Go on then." Toni joked.</p><p>"Don't you dare Topaz." Jughead pouted.</p><p>Betty giggled as she turned around and kissed Jughead. Reggie gipped and glared at them.  </p><p>"Reg don't. It's my wedding day and you two are both my friends and Betty is practically my sister. So fucking pack it in or get lost." Archie snapped.</p><p>"Fine." Reggie mumbled.</p><p>"Arch I love you but your wife is waiting for me."</p><p>"B I'll do our hair and makeup don't worry." Toni reassured her.</p><p>"Toni your amazing." Betty hugged Toni and Bean before rushing back to the girls. </p><p>Once Betty left Toni began on JB's hair as Jughead couldn't help but smile. JB wanted to be nosy.</p><p>"What happened with Betty and this room?" JB asked.</p><p>"Grown up things." Jughead said.</p><p>"Reggie cheated."Toni whispered in her ear.</p><p>"Really?" </p><p>"Yeah but now Jug is with Betty again and  it's like time hasn't changed since high school. They are so in love it's like time hasn't changed." </p><p>"Do you think it will last this time?" JB asked.</p><p>"I truly do."</p><p>Meanwhile at the girls suit Betty was doing Veronica's makeup. They had a glass of champagne in their hands. Kevin was doing his own hair along with Cheryl.</p><p>"I'm getting married!" She smiled.</p><p>"Who would have thought it was you first?" Kevin teased.</p><p>"Honestly Betty and Jughead." They all replied in unison except from Betty.</p><p>"Seriously?" Betty tried to hide her smile.</p><p>"Seriously Betty. Things turn out how we all plan though." Cheryl told her.</p><p>"But hearts that truly love one another always find each other again." Kevin told her.</p><p>"Well enough about me and Juggie. We're here for our V. Stunning bride." Betty hugged her.</p><p>They spent the rest of the morning getting ready before heading to the church.</p><p>______</p><p>At the church: </p><p>Everyone's eyes were locked on the happy couple. Veronica looked like a goddess as she walked up to Archie.  The song Archie wrote for her in high school played. Everyone was crying and the vows.</p><p>They had the same priest that baptized her and and did her confirmation. It was all full circle. </p><p>All eyes were on them as Veronica and Archie locked eyes </p><p>"Dear friends and family, we are gathered here today to witness and celebrate the union of Archiebald Andrews and Veronica Loge in marriage. In the years they have been together, their love and understanding of each other has grown and matured, and now they have decided to live their lives together as husband and wife."</p><p>They both were crying wiping away each others tears. Archie was so nervous. </p><p>"If anyone has any objections please speak now or forever hold your peace." </p><p>It was two agonisingly long minutes but the whole room went silent. In those two minutes Betty looked at Jughead she smiled at him. He smiled back at her. She got these butterflies in her stomach that she never did with Reggie. This was the right decision. Jughead made her feel happy.</p><p>"Today our couple has presented their own vows."</p><p>Archie went first. He held Veronica's shaking hands smiling. </p><p>"Ronnie you were a vision of beauty in a cape. That day in pops you enchanted me I knew it was love at first sight. I won't lie but it's been a rocky journey for us. We've had our high highs and our losses. We've broken up a few times but we've always come back together. Our love is stronger than us. I already know you are here for me in sickness and in health. I  know we will both follow one another to the ends of  the earth but baby I'm here. I am ready to go all the way. It's our time and I love you. I can't wait to start a family with you."</p><p>Veronica was  crying happy tears. She was trying to talk but tears just came out. She took a few deep breaths before she continued to talk.</p><p>"Archiekins I can honestly say we've been to hell and back. Sorry father, however I wouldn't change it for the world. God has put us through the phases to see if we can concur them. To see if we are strong enough and baby we are. We come back stronger and with a larger love to give. I am so happy this the start this new chapter as a married couple. Its us against the world baby. I love you. Let's start trying soon baby. We're in this for the long haul."</p><p>The priest smiled between one another before continuing the ceremony. They had gotten the rings from Jughead and was ready to continue.</p><p>"I, Archibald Andrews, take you Veronica Lodge, to be my wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part."</p><p>"I , Veronica Lodge, take you Archiebald, to be my husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part."</p><p>With that said the rings slid on their fingers they were now married. A passionate kiss sealed the deal. </p><p>"I now pronounce Mr and Mrs Andrews."</p><p>The music began to play again as they walked out hand in hand. Confetti flying over them. This was the beginning of their new chapter. With the photos taken they were all heading to the speak easy for the venue.</p><p>____</p><p>At the speak easy:</p><p>Jughead was sat with the boys when the girls were all up and dancing. He could see the tiredness in Betty's eyes but she felt energised as the music and  beat moved through her body.</p><p>Reggie walked over to her. He was desperate to get her back. It was no hidden secret that Reggie hated Jughead. </p><p>"Betts can we talk?" Reggie said.</p><p>Betty was ignoring him as she danced away to Jughead. She sat down as Reggie followed her over to the table.</p><p>"Betts can we talk?" He repeated.</p><p>"Don't call me that." Betty glared at him.</p><p>"Fine." Reggie sat down in front of them.</p><p>"What do you want Reg? I'm trying to enjoy my best friend's wedding." She told him.</p><p>"I made a mistake. Please Betty take me back. I love you... please...it's always been you." He tried pleading.</p><p>Betty wasn't believing him. If he proposed he made a life commitment. He shouldn't have cheated. There was no way in hell that he was getting a second chance.</p><p>"No cheating is unforgettable and unforgivable. We were going to get married. I'm so thankful you did that Reggie. You made my stubborn ass forgive and forget the reason me and Jughead broke up. I fucking love Jughead. I always have and I always will. The second time around I love him even stronger. So unfortunately for you, Reggie. You've lost your chance. But thank you for making me realise it's always was Jughead. It just took us the most complicated way around."</p><p>Jughead looked down at Betty tearing up. He kissed her softly. Betty kissed him back resulting in Reggie leaving. They finally pulled away as Betty looked at him.</p><p>"I love you Jughead." Betty told him as no one was around. She wasn't faking it anymore. </p><p>If Betty was being truly honest she never was faking it. Jughead was never faking it either. They were meant to be. </p><p>Jughead gently cupped her cheeks."I love you Betty Cooper."  He smiled kissing her softly.</p><p>"Really?" She whispered.</p><p>"I've never stopped gorgeous." Betty teared up as  she kissed  him again. "God Betty I love you." He repeated.</p><p>Betty smiled at him. "Juggie I don't want to fake it anymore." She confessed.</p><p>"Really?" </p><p>"Yes."</p><p>Jughead smiled at her squeezing her tightly. "Jughead Jones will you be my boyfriend officially?" Betty asked.</p><p>"Oh I don't know Betts.  It's kind of hard when I wanted to ask you." Jughead teased.</p><p>"Answer me Jones." She raised her  eyebrows.</p><p>Jughead smiled saying yes.</p><p>For a day of celebrating their friends love they some how ended up celebrating their own love.</p><p>This was the beginning of their past and the present of their new. That made no sense but it made sense to them.</p><p>They finally took their rose tinted glasses off. With those lifted up they can live in the now. </p><p>With a confession of love in the air they can embrace one another and their family that came with it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I am hoping you like this fic. I love this fic. I wanted to put a change on the fake dating trope we all love.</p><p>Comments are really appreciated on any of my fics and my collabs. They encourage us as writers to write more. </p><p>Like, comment. Spread some love.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>